La Camarera
by Crappywriter123
Summary: una muy feliz pareja esta viviendo el sueño de sus vidas atendiendo un restaurante, pero todo cambiara cuando Tony Harding ponga su mirada en la esposa.


Cap 1. La Mesera.

en un pequeño restaurante, a las afueras de la ciudad, una pareja de recien casados

se encontraba trabajando en aquel lugar, el esposo se encargaba de preparar la comida

mientras que la mujer era la mesera de aquel lugar, pobre desdichado del esposo, si hubiera

sabido quien se dirigía a ese lugar, hubiera cerrado temprano...

esposo: cabron, necesitaba esa carne para hoy mismo!

esposo: ya que!, (cuelga el telefono)

esposo: vieja!, ahorita vuelvo que el pendejo del frido, se quedo le quedo parada la

camioneta en medio camino

esposa: no manches,javier, si quedaste que hoy ivamos a salir los 2 a cenar

esposo: ya se vieja pero ya sabes que lo primero es la carne, si no que chingaos

vamos a servir mañana.

esposa: baaa.

esposo:no te enojes vieja, apenas llevamos 5 meses de casados y ya te vas a enojar por todo?

esposa: bueno pues, ya correle que ya voy a cerrar, namas se van los ultimos

clientes.

esposo: sale vieja nos vemos.

ya cuando los ultimos 2 clientes se habian ido claudia iva a cerrar a voltear el letreto

de la puerta a cerrado cuando entonces un hombre algo mayor que ella, habia entrado.

claudia; lo siento seños ya vamos a cerrar

misterioso: andele no sea mala que no he comido nada desde esta mañana

claudia; puessi pero ya no queda nada mas que postres

misterioso: con eso la armo, andele dejeme comer rapidin

claudia: orale pues.

en ese momento claudia no lo supo, pero ella misma habia dejado entrar al hombre que acabaria con su

matrimonio.

mientras ella lo encaminaba no pudo evitar sentir como ese hombre la desnudaba con la vista, pero no le

dio mayor importancia,después de todo no sera la primera y por su puesto tampoco la ultima vez que pasaría,

ya que ella era una mujer sumamente hermosa con un cuerpo de primera,pero tambien ella no podia el dejar de ver aquel hombre,y sentire un poco nerviosa

una vez que fue a la cocina a tomar un pastel de betun, se lo dio al comensal

misterioso: oiga y no le gustaria acompañarme,que aqui ya esta todo solo.

misterioso: hahaha, no se preocupe que yo no muerdo, al menos que usted quiera

clauida no lo penso mucho.

claudia: ok, pero namas le digo que ya soy mujer casada eh?

las horas pasaron mientras los dos platicaban, hasta que por accidente claudia le tiro un poco deteen el pantalaon

claudia:hay no, dejeme limpiarselo

de pronto el sujeto tomo a la mujer por los brazos,

misterioso: noo.. pues ya lo desperto, ahora va tener que hacerse cargodeel

ella solo pudo ver como del pantalon color gris del comensal, se veia un enorme bulto,hasta que al

bajar le el cierre pudo ver algo maravilloso, desde ese momento ella ya no pudo pensar claramente, ya no habia vuelta atras lo tomo con sus manos,pero no alcanzaba a rodearlo por completo, y comenzo a lamerlo, entonces el hombre de un tiron le quito el vestido mientras ella continuaba

hasta que la salpico toda la cara, entonces el fuerte hombre la levanto y la puso sobre la mesa, empinada

con el trasero apuntando a la cara de este, entonces tomo un poco del betún y la introdujo en ella,

con sus dedos, para después sacarlos la merlos y después le dio un poco a ella también, el tipo era todo un degenerado, pero por alguna razón, ella no lo podía dejar de disfrutar

mientras ella se saboreaba sus fluidos corporales revueltos con el betún, podía sentir como la lengua

de ese hombre recorría por toda su alcancía e incluso su culo, ella jamas había sentido tal excitación,

ella no quería que ese momento jamas terminara, pero aquella lengua que la recorría, acciono algo en ella una sensacion de lo mas agradable

que le provoco un orgasmo de tal magnitud que perdió el conocimiento. no fue hasta la mañana que despertó

al llegar su esposo, ella no le había comentado nada, pero.. ya el daño estaba hecho, ella ya no podía sentir nada mientras tenia

relaciones con su esposo, incluso intento recrear eso sin éxito, así que una mañana mientras el dormía ella lo dejo, ella lo sabia

estaba tirando a la basura una relación que había tenido con su esposo desde que ambos estudiaban la secundaria, todos sus sueños que ambos compartían, todo por no poder olvidar aquel pecado que estaba siempre en su cabeza, pero ahora ya era tarde, aunque ella dejaba su corazón con su esposo , su cuerpo ya no podía estar con nadie mas que con ese misterioso comensal. y ella no pararia hasta estar con el aun si fuera por solo una noche mas.


End file.
